In many well applications, various completions and completion techniques are employed to limit the influx of sand from the surrounding formation. Many types of completions have been designed to inhibit or block the migration of sand into downhole equipment in an effort to avoid damage to the equipment which can otherwise result as particulate matter passes through with the production fluid. A variety of sand screens and/or gravel packs may be employed to control the sand production. However, current equipment and techniques can be relatively complex, burdensome and expensive to employ.